


Real

by brahe



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: F/M, but feelings, it's way short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for when Alan and the group find the sick triceratops in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, again, but I'm beginning to think it's a curse. Anyway, I had a lot of feelings and this happened.

The dark shape in the field was a sick triceratops. _A triceratops_. He stumbled over his feet as his stumbled over his thoughts, laughing, giddy. How was any of this real? He was aware of the others appearing by his sides, but his attention was on the _oh my god, alive_ dinosaur lying on the ground before him. Slowly, he approached it; slow only because he was still trying to catch up with the fact that this was reality, this was really, actually happening. He ran a gentle hand over its crown and he laughed again, turning to Ellie, the disbelief and excitement so clearly written on his face. This was like nothing else. Ellie's feet must have final caught up with her head, for in a instant she was beside him, kneeling in front of the triceratops with a smile brighter than the sun on her face.

Alan walked around it, one step at a time, brushing his fingertips along its flank, finally, _finally_ coming to terms that somehow there were live dinosaurs on this island. He laid himself across its stomach, physically rising and falling with it as it breathed in the same air he did. He could feel the pulse beneath the tough hide and he smiled again. Up and down he went with the triceratops, breathing with it. _This is real_. Nothing felt more amazing than feeling it breathe. This wasn't a skeleton dug up from the desert. It was a confirmation that what he was doing was the right thing, a culmination of a lifelong dream. He laughed again, awed so much he couldn't find words.


End file.
